World War IV
World War IV '('WWIV '''or '''WW4), also known as the Fourth World War, was a global war. It is generally considered to have extended from World War III, but due to the period being over 5 years, most consider it to have started in 2039. This war involved the majority of the world's powers, including the super powers, forming two military alliances, the New Allies and the self-styled Association of Axis Powers, or referred to as just Axis. This war began on the centennial of the beginning of World War II (September 1, 1939-September 1, 2039) and was the most widespread war in history, directly involving over 2.3 billion people, from over 150 different countries. The war entered a state of "total war", forcing the evolutionary growth of technology, science, and the great change of industrial and economical resources, in order to "end what should have been ended 7 years ago" This war was seen as the "modern World War 2". This war was marked by the mass loss in civilization and people, including the American Massacre in Europe, The Survival Act, and the second use of nuclear weapons in battle (World War III was entirely conventional in that there was no rapid need of power; however, nuclear weapons would cease to be used due to environmental effects, in less than a month of use, but instead will be replaced by non-nuclear atomic weapons very late in the war). This war resulted in an estimated 125-250 million deaths, making this war the deadliest in human history. After World War III, Germany was left disgraced by the bombardment of Munich and Berlin, and how the United States and Russia left them without supplies. Dictator Dolfen Kenski, enraged by the devastating loss, completely reformed his German army to a near replication of Adolf Hitler's army. Astonishingly, he even renamed Germany, to New Nazi Germany, this time, defying the American and Russian ethnicity. Germany invaded Poland yet again on September 1, 2039, and began the war. Shortly thereafter, the United Kingdom, aware of the actions of Germany, declared war on Germany, as well as the other independent dominions of the British Commonwealth. Russia also declared war, insisting American involvement soon. However, the United States remained neutral, which did not last very long. China, also defeated from World War III, ended the creation of American goods and blockaded shipping ports to America and from America. Untied States president John Walker claimed China to be "sore losers", pinpointing their inability to put things behind them. Chinese communist leader Nin Wong stated "The Americans are scared of their own maintainers." John Walker, frustrated by the leader, stated this "You may stop ports, you may interfere with the flow of trade, but you cannot interrupt the power of our country. We have defeated you once before, and we can do it again." China, infuriated by the confidence of the United States, attacked Japan in order to truly capture American attention. In World War III, Japan defeated China within a year, with the assistance of American armies. America retained it's neutrality in the war, but awarded Japan with some armymen. The situation in Europe began to tense. Russia and Germany, by 2040, had already fought 13 battles and 11 ended in stalemates. The United Kingdom came to no use, and their inassistance frustrated Russia.